


Yours

by Wolfs_Ayame



Category: Free!
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bottom!Haru, Breathplay, Collars, Consensual Kink, Cuffs, Eventual Smut, Flogging, Kink, Leather, M/M, M/S, Master/submissive, More Leather, OOC, Playparty, RACK - Freeform, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, S&M, SSC, SadisticRin, Screaming, Top!Rin, beautiful realtionships, cheesy ass title, domrin, energyplay, explicit bdsm, goodpain, lusty lust, masochisticharu, possible kink triggers, release, scenes, sexypain, subharu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Ayame/pseuds/Wolfs_Ayame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru are taking some time off in Seattle after an international exposition and have a date to spend the evening at a special kind of house party, so what does Rin have planned for the evening?</p><p> </p><p>(had a working title of 50 shades of..., but i hated the books, and HAD to change the title. Plus I re worked quite a bit after I read through it and saw all my damn mistakes LOL!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Denim & Leather

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first kink-fic I have written in a very, very, long time. I am a participant in our local kink scene, so I am not going to depict shit that isn't safe, sane, or consensual or fall in to RACK play. For the love of god, please do NOT try any thing in this fic unless you know what you are doing, or else I will hunt you down and beat you, and not in the fun way!
> 
> This fic -is- going to depict a Master/sub Master/pet Dominant/submissive relationship between Rin and Haruka, if this sort of thing is an issue, please do not read further. There are some part of their eventual scene that may cause triggers, as in Rin will eventually beat the shit out of Haru with a flogger, or three. This may be a trigger to some people, so I am just giving you fair warning right now. 
> 
> Besides that, Enjoy!

-Shit- Rin sucked in a breath as he crossed his arms over his chest while he watched his lover. He tried to keep quiet, which is quite a feat for him, as he leaned against the door frame and felt the surge of lust race through his blood.

-MINE- Rin thought to himself as he watched Haruka with a quirked brow and a smirk on his lips. There, slung low at his hips, where a pair of leather pants that you could have sworn were panted on. They hugged his ass perfectly, and tapered down strong thighs in such a way that Rin was almost jealous of how tight they were. Haru concentrated as his nimble fingers adjusted the black studded belt he wore and was surprised when he turned to find himself being mentally stripped by his boyfriend.

Those azure pools shifted to the side as he felt his cheeks flush a soft pink as he ran his fingers through ebony hair, slightly self-conscious suddenly. He knew he looked good, but it wasn’t the fact that Rin had his eyes on him. No, it was the way that Rin’s fiery red orbs swirled with an intense heat. It was a look that was so animalistic, so predatory, and holy shit, hot that Haruka was ready to hit his knees right then and there.  With an audible gulp he knew from that moment on that he was in so much fucking trouble tonight.

Hell, Rin looked fucking hot too. His dark jeans fit sinfully well and hugged his legs in all the right places while a black tank top didn’t leave a single muscle to the imagination. His auburn hair was loose and framed the sharp angles of his face beautifully. That look though, fuck, the look that danced in those sanguine eyes could make the Haruka spontaneously combust at any moment, not that he would vocalize that anytime soon.

Rin stepped forward and clasped the other’s chin in his fingers while his free hand grasped the bone of Haru’s hip. His fingers dug in to the pale flesh and jerked his lover forward to bring the smaller man closer and trapped his hands between their chests. He turned Haru’s face towards him to find that his lower lip was trapped between his teeth. Blue eyes shimmered as he let a soft moan escape accidentally from his throat. God he loved it when Rin was like this. He also knew he was driving the msn to the brink of madness with each action he performed, yeah, like biting his lip.

He could feel the rise and fall of Rin’s cloth covered chest as he was pulled closer to the heat that was his boyfriend. There was a spark between them as a violent, dominating kiss, began.

Haru felt the instant fire that burned between them as Rin swiped his tongue across his lover’s lips. Hungrily Haru responded by relaxing his jaw and lowered sooty lashes to his cheeks as Rin explored the moist warmth of the cavern. There was a whimper as his fingers wound in to his partner’s shirt to hold on for dear life.

He could feel his legs quiver as Rin continued to deepen the kiss, his free hand slipped off Haru’s leather clad hip to reach around and grab a handful of ass. He couldn’t control it as his hips ground softly against the other’s in a wonton display of need, but as quickly as it started, Rin ended it with a sharp slap of his large hand to Haru’s backside.

“Fucking Christ Haru,” Rin said in to the other’s ear, his voice low and husky with desire, “I don’t know if we will make it out of the house with you dressed like that.” He finally let go of the slightly smaller man’s chin and snaked his hand around to wrap a fist in to the dark hair.

Haruka wasn’t able to say a damn thing. To be honest, he was still reeling from the kiss that quite literally stole his breath. Hell, his hands were grasped at Rin’s tank top still as he felt the hot breath against his neck and angled softly to expose more of himself. Teeth nipped at the tender flesh at his pulse point and he was about to just give in to the carnal lust that raged between the two of them when the redhead spoke again.

“I am going to beat the hell out of you Ha-ru-ka.” He put a hard, dark emphasis on the syllables of his lover’s name. He got the reaction he hoped for as his teeth nipped at the soft flesh of Haru’s earlobe and felt him shiver.

The half lidded eyes of intense deep blue blinked a couple times as Rin pulled back from him and rested his forehead against his boyfriend’s before he placed a tender kiss to his nose, which was probably the last bit of softness he would feel tonight.

“Finish getting ready.” Rin stated before he turned and walked out of the room and grinned as he glanced over his shoulder to catch a speechless Haru admire his jean covered ass.

====================

A duffle bag was slung over Rin’s shoulder as he waited in the entryway of the apartment, his bare shoulders now covered in a black leather jacket that really did nothing more than make him look even more desirable. Haru stepped free of the living room to leer at the leather clad redhead and inwardly groaned as he zipped up his own jacket as he fought with the mix of nerves and desire.

They headed off as Rin handed the bag to Haruka to carry to the car. Once they loaded up it was off to a very exclusive, very private, party outside of Seattle. They had participated in an international swim exposition in Federal Way that marked a well-earned vacation away from home, and a chance to connect on this level, a level they both needed. Seattle was a beautiful city, and though he had been here before, this was the first time they would spend more than a couple days.

Haru was thankful they were on a break from everything right now as he knew he would sport some pretty impressive marks after this night was over. The thought of what his lover had in store for him made the muscles of his stomach quiver as he looked to Rin as he drove. It was always kind of embarrassing to show up to practice with scratch marks and bites, let alone bruises or welts from an intense night.

They often switched rolls, both sexually and in their scenes, but Haru had been struggling as of late with the extra stress of his family back in Japan. He needed the escape that this vacation would provide as well as the autonomy of being out of his country, away from eyes who would really know who they were. Over the years he had improved his English skills and had to use them often, even though Rin did most of the talking for him out of habit. It helped to spend his off time in the States and to have the distractions, but he did wish things were more progressive at home.

Once they arrived Rin pulled his little black sports car in to the winding driveway. Haru could feel his heart race as he retrieved the bag from the trunk and slung it once more over his shoulder. The redhead could read the glint in his boyfriend’s dark blue eyes and grabbed his hand to tangle their fingers together with a soft squeeze before he stepped in front of him.

“Ready?” He asked as he tipped his partner’s chin with a finger and laid a reassuring kiss that looked tender and sweet to anyone else, but was underlined with “I want to tear you apart.” With a nip to Haruka’s lower lip Rin smiled menacingly as he looked in to the depths of those blue eyes.

Haru huffed and rolled his eyes teasingly as the kiss broke, “Jerk.”

Before Rin stepped back he flicked the man on the forehead with a smirk, “You love it.” And with that they headed towards the back door to get their night started.

There was a snort of laughter from his lips as they walked towards the door, but Haru would never actually admit how much this side of his partner made him like putty in his hands. Both of them enjoyed playing both sides of the coin, but there was just something about the demanding, sexual power, of a very dominant Rin with a flogger in his hand that made Haru come unglued.


	2. Special Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru have a moment together before things get even more intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first kink-fic I have written in a very, very, long time. I am a participant in our local kink scene, so I am not going to depict shit that isn't safe, sane, or consensual or fall in to RACK play. For the love of god, please do NOT try any thing in this fic unless you know what you are doing, or else I will hunt you down and beat you, and not in the fun way!
> 
> This fic -is- going to depict a Master/sub Master/pet Dominant/submissive relationship between Rin and Haruka, if this sort of thing is an issue, please do not read further. There are some part of their eventual scene that may cause triggers, as in Rin will eventually beat the shit out of Haru with a flogger, or three. This may be a trigger to some people, so I am just giving you fair warning right now.
> 
> Besides that, Enjoy!

This was not their first party, by far, they had become regulars over the last few years, and had made a few friends here. They nodded their hello’s as the stepped in, a stupid grin still slapped across Rin’s face as he watched a few check out the incredibly beautiful couple. He leaned over to pull Haru’s jean covered hip closer and whispered, “You look good, by the way. Looking forward to pealing you out of those pants though.”

Haru flushed a bright pink across his cheeks, he was sure he would never get used to the way would go from endearingly sweet to sex god in no time flat.

It wasn’t long after their arrival that they found themselves in the sitting room just outside of the dungeon in the basement. They had both shrugged off their jackets upstairs and handed them over to one of the party’s service submissives to be stored. Once they made it downstairs Rin found a good place to sit with a few others they knew. The air was electric as the sound of leather on flesh, whimpering moans, and laughter filtered through the room.

Rin lifted his red gaze to his lover and made a motion to have Haru set the bag down beside the chair. “Come here Haruka.” He said with a smirk as he let his eyes roam the beautiful creature that moved before him. The low lights of the sitting room cast smooth shadows and golden highlights over the man’s incredibly tone body, and Rin couldn’t help but grin toothily as he watched.

–fuck, that’s mine- he said to himself internally.

The atmosphere around the redhead was heavy and thick, which made Haruka have to refrain from squirming as he slipped to his knees in front of Rin’s spread thighs. Blue eyes glistened as his body moved fluidly to the floor to rest on his leather clad knees and press his ass into his heels. He felt the muscles of his back as they rolled under his pale skin and shifted in to place at the man’s feet.  

He rolled his shoulders ever so slightly and arched his back just enough to push his unclothed chest up in a sensual, smooth, movement. Haru’s teeth grazed at his lower lip as he peeked up to Rin from under coal lashes to see his reaction and was met, once again, with primal hunger that danced in ruby orbs. He loved that he could turn Rin into a powerful and sadistic bastard who could spend hours bringing Haru to the edge and back over and over.

Rin could feel the blood in his veins rush with the lustful rage that only his lover could bring out. Yeah, he was a cocky bastard, competitive as fuck, but a complete hopeless romantic, he never thought he would enjoy this as much as he did. It was really an accident when they discovered his sadistic side and how much Haru enjoyed the lustful pleasure his lover gave him. They really were drawn together by the red strings of fate, and one was not complete without the other.

When they were like this, with Haru knelt between his knees, Rin felt like a goddamn god. Truthfully, that’s how Haruka would look up at him, like Rin was is sun, moon, and stars. Not that he wasn’t already, but when his blue eyes would angle up to meet Rin’s, it was even more powerful when it was from his knees. These nights he was completely submissive and relied on the whims of his Master, and because of who they were, these nights were not something they got to enjoy as often as they liked.

Haru let out a soft gasp of air as Rin captured his lips in an almost pornographic kiss as his free hand found a handful of dark hair and pulled. This action, he knew, would make his lover squirm under his touch and make him want more. He would beg so pretty, writhe under the torturous administrations from the redhead, and give himself up to Rin in ways that no one would expect.

Rin broke the powerful kiss and sat himself back just a bit against the chair to cross a leg over the other. His elbow rested on his knee as he placed his chin on his hand with a slight arch to his back so he could look down on the man below him. He watched Haru as he panted softly at his feet with a smirk across his lips, enjoying this far too much already. Ruby eyes drank in the form of his flustered pet and memorized the way each muscle twitched or rolled under the skin as the man recovered from the kiss.

There was a thunderous rage of blood that made Haruka’s skin tingle and his heart beat wildly in his chest that drown out the comments around him. Voices spoke to Rin of how gorgeous his boy was, or how jealous they were of Rin and the relationship they shared. He had not even noticed when Rin had opened the bag and retrieved something from within the depths and placed the object to his lap.

“Haruka,” He started softly, his eyes swept over the form of the man who knelt before him. God he was beautiful, that smooth skin and taut muscles, he honestly wondered how they made it out of their apartment somedays, let alone out of the condo they rented for their stay.

When Haru lifted his gaze he drank in the red orbs that sparked with flame as Rin looked down at him with a smirk that tugged at his lips. Haruka felt completely helpless under that gaze, it made his skin burn and his heart race in ways that he couldn’t even properly describe if asked. His azure orbs silently begged for Rin to touch him, to take his lips and crush them in a kiss. It was nights like these that both of them could let everything go without worry or fear, and –fuck- did the both need it.

Rin could read the silent plead in Haruka’s eyes, but he wouldn’t give in till the man was vocal; till he would whimper for his lovers touch; till he was a complete mess who would writhe at touch of leather on skin. His voice was low as he spoke as he looked deep in to the blue orbs that swirled like an ocean, “Kneel up.”

The command was simple, but it signaled something more for Haru. It was the signal that the game was to start between them. The exchange of power. The ignition of fire. The strike of electricity that would lead to promises of intensity between them.

As Haruka closed his eyes he sucked in a deep breath to calm his nerves as they started to spread throughout his limbs. He loved this part of the night, the start of it all, and gently he rocked forward on his knees and lifted that beautiful ass off his feet. Hands slipped behind his back which caused the dance of muscle in his shoulders as one hand clasped the other at the small of his back. In his chest his heart raced faster and harder that when they would challenge each other in the water, and it made everything so much more incredible.

Carefully he tilted his head up to expose his neck. His Addams apple bobbed as he swallowed quietly and closed his eyes again. He knew Rin could see the blood that pumped at his pulse point with little twitches of the valves under his skin. Haru could feel his senses as they became hyperaware of what was going on around him and he zeroed in on Rin’s intense energy, which was not hard with how connected the two men were.

A groan escaped his lips as he felt Rin’s smooth hand wrap around his throat and apply gentle pressure against the windpipe, the read heads breath warm against his ear as he growled, “Good boy.” Rin could feel the energy pour from depths of Haruka’s heart and it enveloped him warmly. He knew how much trust Haru placed in his hands. That was the greatest gift he could be given from the man below him, complete trust, the knowledge that his lover trusted him enough to give him total control of his body, mind, and spirit. The first time Haru had completely submitted like this was an incredible moment in their relationship and it had only deepened since then.

Haruka shivered in to the touch and his body ached for more. The hand against his throat was just to tease him as he felt Rin’s strong fingers squeeze and release. His hot breath in the raven’s ear caused a whimper to once more slip free of his lips, yeah, he wanted Rin, he wanted to please Rin in ways the most people couldn’t fathom. As Rin’s teeth nipped at a supple earlobe again, Haru fought his hardest to not whimper. He knew his stoic expression would soon be broken by the passion that raged inside of him, that wall would break very soon, and he would be a mess at the hands of his lover.

Rin slipped the object from his lap in to his hand and felt Haru shiver as he removed his other hand from the ravens throat, and watched to make sure he held form. The red head could see his toys muscles tremble with a deep rooted need that poured out in the energy that he shared with his partner. The dark haired man arched his body as he felt the smooth hand leave his throat and ached for so much more. He wanted the red head to take him to new levels, show him that sight and more.

A shiver raked over Haruka’s skin as he felt something of substance wrap around his lovely throat, his chin still lifted as Rin had asked him. It was cold and rough, yet had a smoothness to it. A soft gulp of air was inhaled when he realized that this was not the regular play collar they had used for the last few years, it was new. His heart began to thunder even louder in his ears as he felt the band close around him, he wanted to know what it looked like, and how in the hell had Rin managed to keep quiet about this.

A soft chuckle registered in Haruka’s ear from Rin who could see the twitch of surprise on the face of his knelt lover. A smile tugged the corners of his lips as he spoke low, yet warm, to his pet, “Head down Haruka, on my knee.”

Slowly he bent his torso and pressed his forehead to the other man’s knee, almost timidly. This was the normal ritual for this part of their dance, a few simple commands to help both of them find their headspace, and to signal that Rin was completely in charge for the night. But this had caught Haru off guard and made him smile as he pressed closer to the other man’s knee and could feel the shift in energy from the other male.

They had a few more steps to complete this ritual, and Rin started them off before he closed the strap around Haru’s throat.  “Haruka,” His voice was stern but yet full of emotion, this was really his favorite part. He loved being able to enrobe his toy’s neck in a leather strap, the symbolism of temporary ownership over his lover made his lust stir in his belly. “Are you ready to submit to me?” He proceeded

Haru felt a bubble of emotion as he heard Rin’s words, he could never explain what this did to his psyche or his heart when they went through this ceremony. It was even more meaningful when they considered how often they were able to be together like this. Being Olympic athletes did not exactly mean they could live their lives as freely as they wished right now, and they had enough trouble when some of their sponsors finally figured out they were lovers and not just rivals.

“Yes,” He paused in his response and could almost hear Rin as he quirked a brow up in question, “Sir.”

A smirk tugged again at Rin’s mouth as he listened to Haru, the little shit was going to pay for that bit of obstinance. Haru may be an impeccable submissive and bottom in this situation, but that did not mean he wasn’t a complete brat at times. Rin liked it though, it made things much more interesting when he was not some perfect little submissive, and it meant that Haru’s personality was not lost in the play.

“Be careful, Haruka, you might find yourself with more than you bargained for, “He laughed softly before he pulled the strap through the buckle and spoke again, “Who do you belong to?”

“You, Sir.” That part always made Rin’s heart skip a beat or 10 and he knew it was true. The raven haired man was his, in every way imaginable, and he knew that would never change. Rin belonged to his lover; their facets fit each other perfectly, and their sharp edges where smoothed out by the other.

Nimbly his fingers started to work the pins in place and adjust the strap on the nape of Haru’s neck as it was finally buckled completely. Gently at first Rin’s fingers toyed with a bit of the other man’s black hair before he fisted it tight and wrenched his lovers head back with a low growl.  They were nose to nose now and Rin’s eyes were a dark red that swirled with power and lust, his voice low as he spoke, “Haruka, open your eyes.”

Haru groaned softly, the collar snug at his throat and Rin’s strong hands wrapped tightly in his hair, he could feel the heated sensation run over his entire body as he opened his eyes. Azure orbs where met with the intense sanguine gaze as they looked at each other. The red head could feel his pet’s chest rise and fall as his breath quivered softly in response to the stimulation. This was a good thing, a –very- good thing, this reaction was exactly what he wanted, and as he asked the final question his fiery eyes looked in to the swirling blue pools, “What do you want?”

A soft whimper slipped free of the collared throat that was accompanied by delicious dance of muscles that twitched under supple skin. His heart thundered again and he could feel the rush of blood through his entire body that made him ach to feel Rin’s soft lips take his. His voice quivered softly as he gave his final act into this moment, “You, Sir.”

Rin grinned widely with his shark like teeth sparkling white. His hand was freed from his lover’s dark hair but found its way to grab the silver ring on the front of the new collar. As he gently looped a finger through, Rin stroked his toys chin softly with a thumb and watched his eyes for the reactions he wanted to see. Without warning Haru felt himself being pulled up roughly by the leather at his throat, and that action made him want to melt in to a puddle at his lover’s feet.

Haruka was taken by surprise as his red headed lover yanked him close, but was soon quickly rewarded with a pair of hot, lush, lips that crushed against his with need. Their energies played off each other so beautifully that they were in their own world and didn’t hear the comments or feel the eyes on them from the others around them.

It was a powerful kiss, one that made a spark of electricity start to rage into an intense storm of fire that took over their entire bodies. Their tongues danced fought for dominance, which Rin of course wins, tonight, as their mouths mashed together passionately. Rin’s free hand moved to grab at Haru’s hip bone before he dug fingers in to the soft flesh as he took what he wanted from his lover’s mouth.

When the kiss broke Rin pressed his lips close to Haru’s ear and purred with a low, throaty, growl that sent a wave of needy little shivers across his lover’s body. “Mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope you enjoyed this one! uhg...god they are hot sometimes...-fans self- I have a naughty imagination.....
> 
> A lil bit of info for you:
> 
> The collaring ritual is one that my Husband has used with me for years when we go to parties, and it really does help to get people in to the right mindset. 
> 
> Rin and Haru will be depicted in a RACK type relationship, what that means is that it is Risk Aware Consensual Kink. The translation to that is that all parties involved know the risks they are taking while participating in what is considered to be edgier type play, and many times they do not always have set safe words. This is the kind of play that places an incredible amount of trust in each other, and is not something you just jump into with random people. They are partners who have played for many years and know each others bodies well enough to be able to read what is happening (Especially for those of us who go nonverbal during play). 
> 
> In SSC play they use they beige (fuck im bored), green (please hit me harder), yellow (ok, thats pushing it), red (stop or I am going to fucking punch you)


	3. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin enjoys prolonging Haru's torment while the blue eyed man tries his best to behave himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick fyi!
> 
> I meant to update sooner, but things have been crazy all of a sudden! My husband have just taken on our 1 year old and almost 4 year old nieces to raise and so we are trying to figure out a good routine (we have no kids of our own mind you) So my writing time is limited these days! SO hold on if things are updated slowly. I am also going to get this one done up so I can concentrate on my other long fic "Summer Paradise" while hopefully popping out some oneshots and possibly some crossovers cuz I am amused by things. 
> 
> anyways, here is the update! (It is a bit of a filler post, but i hope you like it none the less!)

Sanguine eyes filled with desire and hunger looked over the form of his knelt lover as a smirk danced on his lips. Rin pulled back from the feverish kiss and his words still echoed with in Haruka’s brain. Haru wished he could convey what that simple, single word did to him when it rolled off Rin’s tongue. The instantaneous spark of electricity hummed deep in his belly and sent waves of heat over his body. The word made him dizzy with need and caused his heart to rage in his chest while he felt his body come alive. All from one word.

He panted softly as he settled back to rest his leather clad ass on his heels while his fingertips toyed at his thighs. Goddamn it, he wanted more, and badly. Rin knew how to push his buttons and make him beg for it, but then again, that’s what he signed up for when he agreed to submit to the redheaded bastard. Honestly though, it turned him on as well. That was another thing he would never admit too, nope, that was his (not so secret) secret.

“hmmmm….” Rin hummed softly and sat back in the chair again to cross his legs, all the while his gaze never left the pools of azure that sparked with a very obvious desire. He knew that look, or what that look meant, but he wasn’t ready to give his toy what he wanted. It was always more fun when he could torment without even having to lay a finger on his beautiful flesh and made it so incredibly worth it when the final act came to fruition.

Haru had not even seen the strip of leather on his throat yet, and Rin could tell it was going to drive him nuts if he didn’t get to see soon. He already had that part figured out when he placed his name on the list for the cross, now he just had to wait for it to come available. God he wanted to just tear his lover apart, in so many ways, and ignite a fire that only he could put out.

This wasn’t just about sex, and many times, their play didn’t lead to a good fuck. There was so much more to this part of their relationship that almost felt more intimate than even making love. Many times, especially after a particularly intense night, they would soak in the bath and gently rub each other’s muscles as hot water would lap at their naked bodies. They would curl up in bed while they came down from the scene, wrapped up in a tangle of limbs. It was tender, gentle, and incredibly beautiful between them when they got to have those kind of nights.

There were also nights where it was foreplay, not as intense as a full on scene, but it was still enough to help stave off the cravings. This would lead to some incredibly blissed out sex that would leave them panting and sore the next day. Those nights, holy hell, those nights were amazing.

Rin gently patted his thigh as he uncrossed his legs and motioned for Haru to come closer. He knew what this meant and he slowly slithered around on his knees till he sat on his ass between his Sir’s thighs. He was allowed to relax for a bit like this, time to adjust in to the roll he had taken on, and it was always something he enjoyed. When he was like this, submissive, and knelt between Rin’s legs, he felt like the center of his universe, even if the redhead was carrying on a conversation with the couple beside them.

Haruka softly placed his arms on one of Rin’s denim covered thighs and carefully leaned forward to rest his chin on his own forearm. It was comfortable and warm to be surrounded by the energy of his partner, no, his Sir, his everything. He could smell the sweet hint of sakura blossoms from the soap Rin used, and the earthy spice of his cologne that held an undertone of chlorine. The scent was so completely Rin and was a calming presence that wrapped him up in soft warmth.

Rin reached down and softly started to run fingers through Haru’s charcoal hair lazily as he spoke with a few people around him. He could have sworn he heard his lover purr as he continued his touch. The tips of his fingers massaged his scalp which almost put Haru in a trance that he was slightly startled out of it when a mostly naked girl approached them.

She was very pretty, with large breasts that threatened to spill out of the top of a teal corset that laced her in to a sensual hourglass shape. Her blond hair was pulled up high in a pony and was accented with strips of almost the same shade of teal as her corset. It was obvious from the metal ring around her throat that she was one of the house subs and was on service duty tonight. In her hand was a tray with beverages to be offered to the guest, or be able to take their orders for something in particular.

 Rin grabbed two bottles of water and handed one to Haru before he cracked his open to take a large drink with a smile as he looked down to his lover, watching the cogs as they turned in his brain. He quirked a brow as he watched as his pet toyed with something in his mind, and hoped that after the last 6 years he may have figured out how to read his partner, at least better anyways.

His hand took the cold bottle and he smirked, god he was so tempted to press the cold, sweating plastic on the inside of Rin’s shin, just under the hem of his pants. Rin, who apparently had picked up some of Makoto’s mind reading skills, gave Haru the death glare as he saw that spark of mischief flicker in those blue orbs. “Don’t even think about it.” He threatened.

The kneeling man just stuck out his lower lip in a pout that sent those around them in to peals of laughter. He huffed and peeked up at Rin again from under a veil of lashes before he continued to be content and silently leaned against his lover’s leg. His heart was still hammering though, and he really was trying to hold himself back with curiosity at what this new collar looked like. Where did Rin find it? Who made it? Was it tooled or fancy? Uhg...It made his stomach do a couple flips as he took a heavy drink of the cold water.

It wasn’t until another house submissive came forward and let the men know that the equipment they wanted was available for use now. That made a wide smile form across Rin’s face as he excused himself from the conversation and tugged a bit of his pet’s hair to signal him to stand.

Goddamn, holy fuck, to watch Haruka unfold himself from the floor with such extreme, fluid grace, was enough to mesmerize Rin and distract him from the end of the conversation. Of course those around them could completely understand why as they chuckled, Haru really was a work of art. Chiseled and toned muscles rolled under the lightly tanned skin that was few shades paler that Rin’s, and when the light got caught in his eyes they danced with flecks of gold that swam in the azure orbs. It was easy for anyone to get distracted by such breathtaking beauty.

Rin had to catch his breath before he stood and scooped up the duffle bag from the floor to hand to the raven haired man in front of him. His pet had a very obvious smirk that tugged at the corner of his mouth, he knew, even when he submitted, he still held power over his lover and used this knowledge to drive Rin nuts.

“To the cross Haruka.” Rin smirked back at him before he followed behind the impeccable leather clad ass.

The redhead could feel his blood start to heat up in anticipation as they moved through the space towards the back corner where a wooden Saint Andrews cross waited for them. It was a hand crafted piece of furniture, well balanced for just about any size person to be tethered to which made it so that there would be no fear of an accident. The giant X was accented with black plating at the caps of the upper pieces with silver loops and bolts to attach cuffs or chain too, and the bottom was secured tightly to its base in the same style. It really was its own work of art with its beautiful Cherrywood stain.

Rin’s mind was on the man who moved before him and waited to stop once he reached the wall where the cross was secured. It was mirrored and would finally gave Haru a chance to see the beautiful strip of leather that encased his throat. Stunned at his reflection he dropped the duffle bag as he locked his eyes upon the collar that graced his neck.

It was beautiful, deep burgundy, almost blood red, leather that was circled around him. Against his light skin coloring it was quite a striking contrast, but that wasn’t all of it that stole his breath. He lifted his fingers to touch at the black leather stripe that was placed in the center of the red and felt the intricate tool marks. They were waves, classic Japanese waves that had been tooled on just the black. There were two stones on either side of the silver loop in the center that glimmered in the low light of the play area.

“Cats eye rubies.” Rin said as he slipped up behind his lover to wrap his arms around Haruka’s waist and gave him a soft squeeze, “Do you like it?” He whispered warmly in to the ear of his stunned lover as his fingers still touched and discovered the beautiful details and artistry put in to the piece.

Breathlessly Haru responded “ye….yes.”

Rin growled low as he moved a hand up his lover’s torso, the other rested at his lower abdomen as his nails scratched over the skin. He loved how Haru reacted to his touch as he felt muscles twitch as he twisted one of Haru’s nipples between his fingers and flicked it. “Yes what?” he asked before he lowered his mouth to a shoulder and nipped at the skin to remind the other what was going on while his hand glided to toy with the other nipple.

As Rin’s fingers moved they left trails of explosive fire across his skin that made him moan softly while his voice came out in a heated whisper laced with desire, “Yes, Sir.”

The little buds of flesh, now both well tormented, were pert little kernels atop his well-formed pecs. It felt like every nerve in his body had been activated and were now on high alert. He could feel the ache deep in his gut as Rin scrapped his blunt nails across Haru’s abdomen again before he felt a sharp nip at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. An obvious quiver shot up his spine as Rin’s heady voice filled his ears.

“Good boy.”


	4. Wakarimasu....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their scene starts and with an intensity building between them, Haru is aching for that release he so desperately needs.

It didn’t take but a few moments and Rin had Haru in place on the cross, his hands secure in leather cuffs that clipped to the rings on either side. The energy exchange between the two of them was heavy and intoxicating to anyone who might have paid attention to the two swimmers, but they were in their own world at this point. It would take a natural disaster of some sort to break the two out of the trance they were teetering on the edge of; that space where the only thing that mattered was each other.

Haru’s soft skin was washed in warm gold tones from the low lighting, but it was a stark contrast to the deep stain of the wood that he was now attached to. His delicate hands toyed and tugged at the links that connected them in to place as he felt the twist of anticipation in his gut. His body wanted what was to come and he felt his heart start to hammer in his chest faster than the adrenaline rush he would get as he would dive in for a race.

He leaned forward to drop his head between out stretched arms as he tried to gather his thoughts, not giving much attention as Rin readied things for their scene behind him. Haru closed his eyes and started to take in slow breaths in an attempt to get his pulse to calm down, which it had not really changed much since Rin had placed that beautiful piece of red leather on his throat. The fact that he felt like a possession, a toy to be displayed and played with, made him submit himself even further to the man who already owned his heart, and who was about to give him the release he so craved.

God how he wanted this, no, needed this release. He needed to feel the closeness, the energy that would wrap itself around him like a cocoon, and keep him on a high that no substance could attain. Rin, he needed Rin. His fire, his passion, and his dominance in these moments. No one else could be trusted with this part of Haru’s soul, and that in itself was saying something about the depth of their relationship.

Rin watched his pet shift and drop his head, he knew that this was part of Haru’s ritual with himself to relax and let go. The wall that Haruka would put up needed to come down. Each brick needed to crumble around his feet in shattered pieces that Rin would pick up and put back together. The stress of competition; the work they had to put into keep their dream alive; the stress of Haru’s family situation; all of it was behind those bricks, and it had been far too long since he had been able to really release the emotions he swallowed.

These long periods of time between nights like this made these moments even more powerful and intense.  They wished for this connection more often and even if they were able to do some light play at home during the season it still was not quite the same as this. They both needed to find release in each other’s dominance and submission, the freedom of being able to let it go and rebuild each other like this was a beautiful part of their relationship, and it was hard when they had to hold back for so long.

Haruka was brought out of his trance like state as he inhaled Rin’s scent deeply and felt the man step closer. He felt the heat before the pressure as the red head pressed his chest against that of his bound lover, the black tank still straining against his torso as muscles moved with sinewy grace.

Rin couldn’t help it, he needed to feel the warm flesh of Haru’s unmarked back. It was taking sheer willpower to not just tear him apart right there, but there were some limits that neither of them would cross, sexual exhibitionism being one of them. The redhead danced his fingers over the exposed bones of Haru’s hip, just above the low slung leather pants, and grasped possessively. His breath was hot against his pet’s ear as he spoke so no one else could hear, “Ready Haruka?”

Haru was unable to speak, the need and desire burned through his entire body as he nodded and sunk his teeth in to his lower lip. Rin smirked to himself as his free hand and took a fist full of dark hair between his fingers and roughly pulled to bring Haru’s neck in to a beautiful arch. Sapphire blue eyes were blown wide with pupils dilated and there was a furious storm that brewed within those beautiful orbs. Rin’s gaze locked on to those azure pools and growled low in his throat as orbs of red sought out something in the depths of his lover’s gaze.

A quite gasp escaped Haru’s lips at the depth of emotion with in his lover’ eyes, and again, words could not properly describe the incredible power that he had over him in these moments. Haru’s entire body trembled with electricity before Rin captured his lips in a passionate kiss of tongue and teeth. It was a show of possession, but not necessarily to warn others off, it was more so to remind the blue eyed man who he really belonged to in this moment. He could feel himself melt and was suddenly thankful for the fact he was leaning against the cross as a lewd moan purred from his throat. He lost himself as lips crushed harshly against his and leg muscles quivered and found himself wanting more.

There was a whimper as the kiss broke and the heat from behind him was replaced by cool air.  Haru’s head lolled forward again now as he steadied himself on planted feet and wrapped his fingers around the chain of his cuffs. A light arch of his back and a soft, pleading, whimper came from between his swollen lips as he felt the first puff of air followed by a soft thwack that fanned thin leather tails across his back.

Rin was in no rush tonight, he knew what he wanted to do and how to accomplish what he needed. The warmup was done with two of his favorite light floggers made of a deep crimson dyed doe hide. He knew the warm ups drove Haru crazy, he wanted the release, the connection of the hard hits of leather on his pale skin. Not that Rin didn’t love to watch those beautiful welts rise up, but he was also aware of the dangers that could come from laying right into those well-formed muscles.

The sound of light hits against his skin and the sensation of the teasing licks of hide made his body ache for more. Haruka arched his back in to the increasingly hard hits of the warmup in an attempt to chide Rin into hurrying the hell up with this. He wasn’t impatient per-say, but he fucking needed this right now, needed it with Rin, he needed to let go and yet to be taken. A shiver raced up his spine as he felt fingers scrape across his back and toy with the warmth of the flesh at it pinked. He could tell that his lover was taking some serous enjoyment out of this particular form of torment, the sadistic bastard, and loved every moment of the attention Rin lavished him with.

Haru felt the increased weight of a different flogger slam in to his back, followed quickly by a second slap that stung and sent waves of tingling electricity over his skin. He was fully aware what Rin was doing now, dual floggers of different weights, one in each hand in a Florentine dance between the two that increased in intensity with each hit.  Haruka knew Rin looked fucking hot as he dual wielded the matched set across the skin, and the view he brought to his mind caused a shiver of heat to run up his spine and spread across his entire body.

Each slap and thud of the floggers brought a rush of blood to the surface of that beautiful toned back which brightened quite prettily with each hit. His pale skin was so lovely when it pinked and –fuck- how Rin loved to watch the muscles and skin twitch with his ministrations. He could feel the ache in his own jeans as he watched the incredible display in front of him. It made it even hotter when he let a few more good hits land upon his lover’s shoulder’s and the sound of a pleading moan rang in his ears. The redhead knew how to work the man trussed up before him and knew that as the warmup came to a close that Haru was indeed ready to be laid into with whatever he could give.

Haru felt the ghost of fingertips softly run over the pinked, warm, skin of his back, as if inspecting the welts as they rose up. It lasted but a moment before he felt his entire body lurch forward and a heated groan escape his lips as all the air rushed out of his lungs. His back stung in all the right ways, and fuck did it feel good when Rin brought the dark blue tails of elk against his back for a second thunderous hit.

There was little space between the swings as Rin let the tails rain down over Haruka’s pale flesh, a smirk adorning his face as he watched his partner dance and twist in response. It was incredibly sexy to watch the man in front of him, muscles twitching as welts rose in pink patches across his skin. Yeah, it was fucking hot, and Rin could feel himself start to slip in to top space, feeding off the energy of his partner as he twisted his body fluidly against the restraints

Each slap of the leather across his back caused loud grunts escape from Haru’s collared throat as his entire body rocked against the cross. He felt alive as every nerve ending was on fire. His skin hyper sensitive as he tuned his senses to Rin and his energy, his mind only focused on his lover’s breath behind him.  He could feel the beads of sweat start to form at his hair line as fire and electricity rushed across his body while whimpers and groans bubbled across his lips, like a sirens song to Rin’s ears that egged him on.

Rin had stepped back and shifted the counter weighted tool in his hand and in one heavy, two handed throw, laid it out across the muscular back of his partner. It was a beautiful sound that came from between those sweetly parted lips as all the air rushed out of his chest and his back arched forward in to the hit. The dark haired man let out a deep growl as fingers curled around the cuffs at his wrist and tugged at them in response to the contact. His head dropped softly and his entire body shuddered as he took a deep breath just in time to release the air as one heavier hit crossed his back.

“FUCK!” Spilled from Haru’s lips as the flogger came down hard against his back again in a loud slap of leather on taut skin. His muscles trembled and his arms jerked in the cuffs, growling low as he let the pleasure of the pain rush over his muscles. God it felt good, this was what he needed. The intensity, the inability to think, to completely let himself go.

Rin knew this, and he knew where he could take this without crossing the line between limits and pleasure. In quick repetition he let loose two more earth shattering swings that crossed like an X from one shoulder to the other. The noise echoed in both of their ears as did the sound of deep guttural growls before Haruka let loose a string of colorful language. This made Rin smirk. This was one of the few times that the older man would cuss, it was part of the release, the ability to really get rid of the emotions he had held back.

The redhead stepped up behind his lover, the cobalt elk hide slung over his left shoulder. Haru, in his own world, still danced and twisted in pleasure against the cross, his body arched and ached as his own teeth bit in to his lower lip. He shivered with a whimper as he felt the heat of Rin’s hands slide along his hipbones till fingers grasped the succulent flesh with desire. Haruka felt his entire body quiver once more as Rin breathed hot, moist, air across his red shoulders and left little nips and licks against that beautiful flesh. Rin used one hand and slid it up to gently tickle the pink skin of his pet’s shoulders which caused the other to writhe against his Dominant, wanting the connection as he silently begged for more.

He could read Haruka like a book in this situation and purred in to the other man’s ear as he took a fistful of onyx locks with a harsh tug. “More, Haruka?” Was asked in Japanese as teeth nipped and nibbled at the delicious juncture between ear and throat, just above that beautiful red collar. At this point his hips where pressed against Haru’s backside as he snuck his free hand around to his abdomen and stroked the supple skin lovingly.

Haruka whined as fingers wove in to his hair, fuck that felt good, the tickle of finger tips to the rough positioning of his head. There was really no way to nod, and his words where hardly above a whisper, “yes, yes please. More.” He begged pitifully as he shifted and wiggled his hips teasingly in to Rin, noting the building bulge in his jeans.

Rin knew that until Haru was a complete nonverbal mess in his arms that he wouldn’t be satisfied. He purred once more in to his ear “How many?” His words were smooth like velvet and his tongue slithered out to lick and suckle at the shell of the man’s ear as he waited for a response. His fingers of his free hand had found a pert little nipple and began to assault the tender nub again with little twists and scrapes in an attempt to get Haru a little distracted.

The man’s dark head lolled back and pressed to Rin’s shoulder as he tried to center himself, his lovers fingers still grasped tightly in the dark fringe of his hair. His lithe form arched ever so slightly and pressed himself closer to the warmth of his love and relished the moment of soft hands over his chest and abdomen, a brief tender moment between the releases he so desperately needed.

“hnng…Rin…please….” His voice was breathy and trembled as he felt fingertips twist at his hardened nipples, god he wanted more, and Rin was obviously in the mood to give it tonight. His brain was a jumble of emotions as his heart raced and hammered in his chest the words “more, more, please more” were stuck in his head but he knew what Rin requested of him. “Four, please, Rin, four.” He begged of his lover.

“Good boy.” Was all Rin said as he bit in to Haru’s smooth shoulder which brought a mew to his pet’s moistened, fuckable lips.


	5. I need more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some soft aftercare following the last bit of the scene. 
> 
> (I may re work this, didn't like how short it is, but not sure how much more I can include in this short part of the scene....)

As he silently backed away from the cross he removed the flogger from his shoulder and gave it a couple test swings. The leather was quite stunning as it arched and danced through the air from skilled hands. Those who watched the two men play where taken aback by the beauty of the pair and not sure who to watch more, the man who danced and begged on the cross or the redhead who wielded the flogger with such intensity. They could see the connection between the two and could feel the passionate energy they shared.  

There was no warning when Haruka felt the rush of air against his heated back and the jolt of the leather against his skin. The hit was heavier than any of the others, and so much deeper. It reverberated through his body and caused him to be thrown forward against his bindings. It was music to Rin’s ears as the deep, guttural howl rumbled from the depths of his partner’s throat and echoed in his mind.

-Fuck- he was hot when he was riding an endorphin induced high, how his muscles danced under that pink welted skin was enough to entrance the red head as his fiery eyes raked over his lover. Rin was slightly distracted, but quickly resumed as he brought the flogger in to position again. God how he wanted to just take time to enjoy the incredible eroticism of his partner as he danced against the bindings.

Haruka’s twists and groans made Rin’s entire body come alive and spurred him on as he brought another wickedly harsh rain of leather down against Haruka’s shoulders. The impact was followed by the third in quick succession and brought bright red welts to rise across that beautiful skin. The yell that Haru let loose was almost animalistic in its tone as his body reacted to the intense sensations that rocketed through every nerve and muscle of his body. Sinewy flesh quivered as his hands twisted in the cuffs as his breaths came in breathy pants as he felt his knees shiver.

As the final blow crashed in to him he cried out and threw his head back, dark hair stuck to his forehead as he felt his legs start to give out. Muscles had finally reached the end of their ability to hold him up any longer. Rin could see how Haru’s walls had finally come down into a crushed pile of rubble at his feet. In no time he had released his lover’s hands from the restraints and scooped him up in his arms to hold the mess of trembling flesh against his body.

Haru snuggled his face in to Rin’s chest and inhaled his scent as he felt salty tears slip over his own smooth cheeks before being soaked up by his lover’s shirt. Fingers wrapped in the fabric as he relaxed every muscle in his body and let go of the mess of emotions that he had trapped inside of him. The warmth of his partner, the calmness, his strength, it made him whimper softly as that net of safety wrapped its self around him.

Rin moved across to a designated quiet area and gracefully slipped to sit on an open seat with his shoulder pressed to the arm rest and one leg on the floor.  If it wasn’t for the limp body of his partner in his lap, he would look like a lounging house cat. His arms still cradled Haru against him, as if to protect him almost, as if he was afraid that the negativity would reattach its self.  The red head laid his lover between his thighs so he was on his side and warmly entrapped him with his arms to pull him closer tightly.

Haru shivered as he curled into himself and rested his head on his partner’s chest with a shaky sigh.  Rin’s legs on either side of him, head resting against his chest to hear the calm of the heartbeat with in. He still had his fingers tangled in the black shirt, as if he was afraid to let go. The intimacy of the aftercare was everything he needed now, sweet comfort in the arms of the other half of his soul.

It was when he was finally on the come down end of the high that it hit him. God, his entire body was wrecked, the harsh wall now broken as he pressed himself in further to Rin’s body. He needed him as much as possible as endorphins still coursed through him. The muscles of his back felt relaxed, any knots that had formed had been successfully beaten out, and his entire body was like jelly. He felt Rin shift under him and was engulfed in a warm, soft blanket that tickled at his sensitive, heated back.

There was a drawn out sigh of relief as he snuggled in to the blanket while he soaked up the protective, loving, energy of the red head. Gentle kisses were pressed to the top of his head as fingers softly caressed his skin under the warm blanket that traced the raised welts and danced over the dips and curves of his muscles. His heart rate had finally slowed, but the endorphins still made him feel intoxicated, as if he had drank way to much alcohol. The truth was though, in all reality, he was drunk off the beautiful creature who beat the crap out of him.

The soft sensation of touch and the warmth of the blanket made his back arch delicately in to the fingers and a sweet purr bubble from his collared throat. As a finger found Haru’s chin, Rin leaned forward softly and looked in to the depth of stormy azure eyes. What he saw with in those beautiful depths tugged a smile on to his lips as he stared lovingly in to the cool gaze. There was a small ring of blue around the black of a blown pupil that the natural high brought on, but in the depths was something that Rin knew all too well.

Freedom. He knew how Haruka felt now, those emotional bricks gone, his heart and mind lighter. This was a look that was only brought on in specific moments, the most common was when he was in the water and the other was in these incredibly intimate moments with Rin. Not necessarily sex, but moments of tenderness like this, or after a particularly romantic date, and of course, when they played like this. It didn’t matter who was on the receiving end of things, but it was brought on by the innate trust and depth of their relationship that allowed them to both find the kind of freedom they sought.

Lips met tenderly and a sweet hum came from Haru as he arched his neck, he craved more of the kiss, the connection of their bodies, he needed it. Rin obliged as he parted his mouth and swept his tongue to gain entrance in to the warmth of his lover, who allowed access. Their tongues entwine in a deep, yet sweet meeting. As they moved against each other they could feel the need and desire that coursed through their blood and found themselves breathless as the kiss broke.

Rin could feel Haru shift up on to his knees, still a bit shaky, but his entire body was on fire as he arched his spine and languidly rolled his shoulders, enjoying the feeling of the tender, beaten flesh. The red head captured his partners lips with his own once more and nipped at the kiss bruised pillow of his lower lip gently as his fingers worked in to the dampness of the dark hair at the back of Haru’s head, this was bliss.

Without much warning there was a cool air on the dark haired man’s throat as the beautiful strap of crimson leather was removed. It caused a soft whimper to escape his throat as Rin pulled it free before he cupped Haru’s cheek softly as he whispered in to his other ear, “My Haruka,” He paused for a moment before continuing, “did you get what you needed?”

Haru couldn’t help it as he softly nuzzled the hand at his face and opened up his eyes again. Even in the low light he could see the incredible intricate detail and craftsmanship that had been put in to the strap. His mind finding it to be more than just a collar, but a piece of art.

“Yes, Sir.” Was his whispered response.

Rin removed his hand and lifted the collar to Haru’s sweet lips, he couldn’t help the smile that formed as he watched the other press a loving kiss to the band of leather. It was part of the ritual after play for whoever wore it to signal the end of higher protocol’s between them. It was a display of reverence for the one who had placed the symbol of submission on the others neck. The red head couldn’t help it as he felt a surge of passion rush through his body watching that pair of swollen lips press a kiss to each of the rubies.

 -fuck- He had to shift his body a bit as an electric tingle shot from his spine to his groin, god the things that man could do to him in such a simple, yet loving, act.

A pair of blue rimmed eyes shifted and looked to Rin’s gaze to find his lovers sanguine orbs no more than a fiery ring of red that surrounded lust blown pupils. Haru leaned forward and purred hot air ever so softly across the red heads ear, his voice was barely above a whisper “Thank you.”


End file.
